


1-800-Angel-On-Demand

by CalicoCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Sam gets traumatised, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: Dean calls Cas, who doesn't respond. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so he plays it dirty.





	

‘Hey, why don’t you call Cas, maybe he feels like coming along?’ Sam offered after they had found signs of a Djinn working a few towns over.

Dean nodded, ‘Yeah good idea.’ 

‘I’ll go get our stuff ready.’ 

Dean threw his hands up. ‘Why do I have to call Cas?’ 

‘You know why.’ Sam said with a smirk. Dean flushed and muttered under his breath he should shut up. Sam scoffed and went outside.

Dean closed his eyes and put his hands together in a sort of mocking way, ‘Cas, get your feathery ass down here.’ As he said that he opened his hands again. He opened one eye to check if Cas showed up, but saw him nowhere. ‘Jesus Cas. Might as well see if Sam’s right. Fuck me Cas.’ 

He jumped up at the sound of feathers behind him. ‘You called me?’ 

Dean sighed. ‘So you don’t come when I call you, but you do react when I ask you to fuck me?’ Dean flushed again as he said that. 

Cas rubbed his neck and looked at his feet. ‘I-I, I had a delay.’ He stuttered as an answer.

Dean advanced on him, forcing Cas to walk backwards to the wall. ‘Are you sure about that? You weren’t just more interested in my second prayer than my first, were you?’ Dean was now smirking and Cas’ back hit the wall, he lifted his hands so the angel was trapped between them.

He brought his face closer to Cas’ and whispered in his ear. ‘Bet that’s what you came for, to fuck me.’

Cas swallowed visibly and squirmed under Dean’s gaze. ‘Dean, I-’ 

‘What Cas, what?’ he urged. 

‘Dean, I want to fuck you.’ 

~

‘Dean, I want to fuck you.’ 

And that’s what did it, Dean snapped. He pressed himself up to Cas and attached their lips to each other. Dean moved his lips against with practiced ease, even Cas, who had only once kissed someone, could feel how experienced the hunter was. 

When Dean ran his tongue along Cas mouth, Cas couldn’t resist a moan falling from his lips and Dean took this opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth. In reflex the angel’s hands went up around Dean’s neck and his went around the angel’s waist. 

Dean hummed into the angel’s mouth, who was pressing himself even closer to him. ‘Cas, hmm, Cas. Cas.’ Cas finally retreated himself from him, but still kept their faces very close. ‘Let’s say we move this party upstairs, huh?’ He offered with a smirk.

‘I don’t see why this is a party?’ 

Dean gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips. ‘Well it is to me, you know, making out with you.’ He smiled sweetly and took the angel’s hand, pulling him to the stairs. Dean kept holding Cas’ hand while pulling him up the stairs, earning a flush creeping up Cas’ face.

The anticipation of what was coming for him was becoming too much, so when they reached the top of the stairs Cas couldn’t help but press Dean against the door of one of the rooms, which he believed to be Dean’s. Dean let out a surprised gasp against the angel’s lips and answered hungrily, even more surprised when a tongue slips into his mouth. He lets out a deep moan that makes Castiel shudder to his core.

Dean grasps at the door handle and pushes it open, causing them to suddenly stumble into the room. They get broken apart and Dean somehow manages to pull Cas back far enough to make them land on the bed in the room. Cas’ hands start roaming along the sides of the hunter’s body and rests one on his hip, while his other crawls its way up under Dean’s shirt. 

He drags his hand down Dean’s hard and toned stomach, defined by years of fighting and killing monsters. He loved it, every hardened muscle of Dean, the feel of them under his hands. He leaned in again and reconnected their lips again. Dean’s hands were now pushing his trench coat down his shoulders, so he lifted his arms briefly so Dean was able to throw it aside. Then they made quick work of his jacket and his tie was almost ripped from his neck.

‘Dean I believe you are wearing too much.’ Cas breathed out, voice all sexed up and low. 

Dean glared at him. ‘That’s one of my lines.’ He said while pulling Cas back down by the lapel of his dress shirt.

Cas accidently rubbed his hip against Dean’s, causing friction and Dean couldn’t resist a guttural moan to escape his throat. He had grown painfully hard by now and he could confirm that it was the same for Castiel. Well he couldn’t say for sure, maybe he had to check. He traced a hand down along Cas’ side and cupped the erection straining in his slacks. Cas almost jumped up and plopped back down on Dean, who let out an ‘oof’ sound. 

Dean took a hold of Cas and flipped them over with practiced ease. He had shrugged his own jacket off somewhere along the way upstairs and discarded his shirt. Cas gasped and laid his hands on Dean’s chiselled chest and moved his hands down his stomach again, now also seeing the hard muscles he felt earlier. 

His hands reach the edge of the hunter’s jeans and he bites his lips as he tentatively starts unbuttoning it, then he looks up in Dean’s eyes who stares down with a pleased smile. Dean brought his hand up to the angel’s face and stoked his cheek softly, feeling the scratch of Castiel’s 5 o’clock shadow lightly against his fingers. 

He then brought both of his hands to Cas’ dress shirt and ripped it open. Cas let his hands drop from working on Dean’s jeans in surprise, his breathing accelerating. ‘I do enjoy that. You should do that more often.’ 

Dean smirked at him. ‘Trust me, I will.’ He then leaned down to attach his lips to the angel’s nipple and started sucking on it, his hand playing with the other one. Cas was gasping and his hand shot up to wind itself in Dean’s hair. He switched nipple and slowly moves his hand down Cas’ slacks, gripping around the erection straining there. He squeezed and Cas let out a long deep moan, encouraging Dean to move his hand into his boxers and actually wrap his hand around his length. 

He slowly started pumping. Enjoying the feeling of Cas’ length twitching in his hand and enjoying the combination of that and Cas moaning loudly even more. He sat up in Cas’ lap and removed his hand from the angel’s slacks, so he could remove said slacks, which Cas whined at. ‘I’m just taking those pants off for you, so I can blow you.’ Cas tilted his head slightly, the way he always does. 

‘Blow me?’ 

‘Just wait and see, my angel.’ Cas blushed at the fact that Dean already called him ‘his’ angel. 

They worked off his slacks and boxers and Dean threw them back somewhere onto the ground. Immediately his face shot down to wrap his lips around Cas’ length. Cas gasped when he felt Dean’s hot, wet mouth wrap around him, tongue circling around his tip and he couldn’t help himself bucking up and nearly making Dean choke. Dean splayed his hands out on Cas’ hips and pushed him back down. 

Dean licked a stripe up along the prominent vein on Cas’ length and let his hands slide down to the angel’s bum, squeezing it. Cas gasped and his head shot down to grab at Dean’s hair, pulling on it slightly and when Dean bopped his head up, Cas pushed it back down. Dean chuckled at the movement. 

Then Dean brought one hand up from under Cas and slid it in-between his legs, spreading his cheeks and pushing it against the angel’s hole. He pulled of off him for a moment. 

Then Dean had to take a moment to marvel at Cas’ face. His face, which was usually so calm and collected, was scrunched up in pleasure, mouth opened wide and agape, eyes barely kept open, pupils dilated with lust and desire. And even his hair was more dishevelled than usual because he had kept writhing all over the bed. He couldn’t help but be a little proud of himself, that he had been able to ruin an angel of the lord like this. 

Dean realised he had spent several minutes staring at Cas, whose face had gotten even more flustered under the hunter’s admiring and lust-filled gaze. It made him feel good and an unknown feeling of pride awakened in him. Cas then grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders and forced them to roll over, so he was now on top of the Winchester. 

‘If you’re not going to take action, I will, Dean.’ Cas said sternly, in that ‘holy angel of the lord’ way he always did. He lined himself up with Dean’s entrance and pushed in slowly, sheathing himself in Dean. 

Dean winced at the intruding feeling, but it was not as bad as he expected, because somehow Cas was properly lubed up and it was an easy slide. And Cas might have mojo’d a bit so it wouldn’t hurt too much for his human. 

‘Are you okay, Dean?’ Cas asked Dean, features etched with worry. Dean nodded, he was still accustoming to Cas’ size, but it didn’t hurt that much anymore, it was more a little bit of a sting now.

‘Yeah, I think you can move now.’ 

Cas slowly started to rotate his hips tentatively, trying it out a bit. He moaned, his voice low and gravelly, as he really started to feel how good the feeling of Dean’s ass around him felt. His mind went blank and he started to move faster, all the while paying close attention if Dean was making any sounds of discomfort.

And oh he was making sounds, he definitely was. But not of discomfort or pain, oh no. No, Dean had started moaning obscenely and was writhing underneath Cas’ body. Cas was soaking up every sound and every movement the hunter made and drowned himself in them. He brought his mouth down to Dean’s and kissed him passionately, dancing with their tongues. 

‘Oh, yes, Cas. Cas! CAS! Yes like that baby!’ Dean almost yelled out. 

‘Don’t be so loud, Dean, ngh, Sam or Bobby might hear you.’

Dean could feel himself getting close and by Cas’ frantic thrusts he knew that Cas was also close. HE smirked as far as it was possible and said, ‘Come Cas, come for me, angel.’ And in no-time, Cas was spilling himself deep inside of Dean, coating his insides with his white come. 

The feeling of his angel coming inside of him made himself come, white hot come spilling on his and Cas’ stomach. He shuddered intensely and had to take a few deep breaths.

Cas pulled out of Dean carefully and let himself collapse next to the hunter on the bed, also breathing hard. They turned their heads to look into each other’s eyes and shared a lazy smile. Dean eyes were half lidded as he was ready to fall asleep, Cas brought up one hand to lay it softly on the hunter’s cheek and stroke it slowly. 

‘What about the job?’ Dean slurred, his voice tainted by sleep.

‘Don’t worry, that’ll be okay. Now go sleep.’ And in a matter of seconds Dean’s eyes had closed and his breathing had evened out.

~

While all that had taken place, Sam had walked back into the house to find neither Dean nor Cas and searched the entire floor. Then he decided to look upstairs and suddenly heard some rummaging from Dean’s room. He ran over to the door and was about to fling it open when he heard a loud moan, followed by ‘Oh, yes, Cas. Cas. Cas! Yes like that baby.’ Making the younger Winchester jump back from the door, before leaning back in a little, making sure that he actually heard that right. ‘Don’t be so loud, Dean, ngh, Sam or Bobby might hear you.’ Which was followed by even more moans. 

Sam scrunched up his nose and walked back downstairs defiantly. He sank down on the couch, ready to mope. Bobby walked in and shot Sam a questioning look as to why he was still there and not on the road. 

‘Dean is preoccupied at the moment.’ He said annoyed and pointed upstairs. 

‘He brought someone here, in the middle of the day, when he knows you guys were about to leave?’ Bobby rolled up his sleeves, ready to go upstairs and lecture Dean, but Sam stopped him. 

‘Don’t worry, it’s just Cas.’ 

The look on Bobby’s face was genuinely priceless, before the hunter sat down next to Sam, joining him in the moping.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have writing ideas, or prompts, and want me to write them, feel free to ask me to write them :)


End file.
